Burst Forth, Gogeta! The Final Hope of Universe 7!
by ekrolo2
Summary: The Tournament of Power has entered its final minutes and Goku & Vegeta have run out of options, or have they? With nothing else left to do, the two Saiyans decide to pull out one more ace in the hole: Gogeta, the ultimate fusion warrior!


"Goku and Vegeta's attacks aren't working at all! This is bad!" The little bald one, Kurilin or something, shouted in a panic after seeing another joint attack completely fail against Jiren.

"Don't worry," Goku's kid interjected, trying to sound sure. "Even against Jiren, I'm sure Dad and Vegeta can... I'm sure they can win!"

The very idea insulted Beerus' common sense. "Quit speaking nonsense, boy!"

His outburst made the whole lot of them on the lower benches flinch and back off. "They've been hammering away at him with nothing to show for it! He's not even taking them seriously! Isn't that right, Whis?!"

"That is correct, my lord," Whis replied with a calm voice Beerus found very grating. "Jiren is not exerting his true power, not even close. I suspect he only means to see if Goku or Vegeta will showcase another great upsurge in strength."

_And if they don't he'll eliminate them both with little effort..._ Gritting his teeth, Beerus cursed himself for not stopping Goku two days ago for the millionth time. Though he still didn't believe the idea Jiren truly was above a Hakaishin, his superiority to the strongest of team Universe 7 was undisputable. If Ultra Instinct didn't kick in to help turn the tide, then there was only one option left.

"GOKU! VEGETA!" Beerus shouted as loudly as possible, suddenly standing on his feet. "DO FUSION OR HE'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH!"

The two of them standing atop the stone pillar stopped whatever yammering they were up to and looked over toward the benches to their right.

"H-Huh...?"

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta shouted back, actually managing to piss Beerus off more than Goku for once in an instant. "I win on my own or not at all!"

"IMBECILE! YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH GOKU ALREADY! WHO CARES IF YOU JUST DO A BETTER VERSION OF IT?!"

That shut the irritating little shortie up. From their seats, Beerus' ears picked up an excited squeal from the Lord Zenos.

"Goku and Vegeta are gonna fuse?"

"Woah! That sounds really, really cool!"

Grinning, Beerus telepathically reached out to both of the Saiyans. _Do you see? The Zenos want you to do it! If you don't they'll kill us all and you'll lose anyway!"_

_Of all the dirty..._

_Well, I don't really like doin' it, not when Jiren's by himself... _Goku spoke up for the first time. _But if Zeno gets mad,_ we_ are kinda askin' for even worse trouble._

_Smartest thing you've done lately! Now, I'll throw you the Potara and you'll-_

_Nah, we'll do the dance! Right, Vegeta? Zen'ny'll find it excitin' and original!_

_... What's the difference? _Beerus asked, his enthusiasm immediately deflating.

_We just gotta do some moves t'do fusion but it's not hard! Vegeta knows em!_

_Whatever! Just get it over with before Jiren decides to clobber you both!_

Thankfully, Jiren wasn't doing anything but standing there, looking at the two of them with his arms crossed. The only difference Beerus could spot was a harsher glare directed at the Saiyans.

"Awright! Let's do it Vegeta!"

"... How embarrassing..."

"Are you sure about this course of action, my lord?" Whis asked as Beerus sat down, crossing his arms and feet while the Saiyans stepped further apart from one another. "We could lose them both in one fell swoop and then there's-"

"Unless you know some way to get Ultra Instinct out, we have no other choice! Besides," Beerus' voice dropped. "If their fusion is even half of what Kefla was... They might turn out stronger than I am..."

"W-What was that Lord Beer-"

"None of your business, Kurilin! Now shut up and watch!"

He and the rest snapped their attention like trained dogs back to the stadium. Belmod and his Kaioshin started laughing and stroking their own egos some more but Beerus ignored them. This was it: the moment where their fate was to be sealed. The Saiyans struck posses alright, aligning their arms in opposite directions to one another. Chanting the word fusion and finally ha with each sequence, the two seemed to execute it with perfect symmetry. Suddenly, the whole World of Void shook when their bodies morphed into a swirling vortex of blue and orange ki, the release of energy of such strength even Beerus was momentarily taken by surprise.

When the vortex finally simmered down, there was a single being standing atop the pillar. With black hair spiked up similar to Vegeta's but a single, prominent bang hanging outward, he looked close enough to a fusion of the two of them. Though his clothing was completely alien to their original wardrobes with white pants, black wrist bands and a sleeveless black vest with yellow pairs of neck and shoulder guards.

What mattered most, however, was the absurd increase in power from this being, and he hadn't even transformed yet.

"A-Amazing..." The green one, Piccolo, shuddered out.

"I-I know right!" Kurilin peeped up. "His power's off the charts!"

"If you all think this is impressive," The fusion shouted towards the benches, grinning like an idiot with the voice of two. "Wait till ya see this!"

Without warning, a gargantuan explosion of blue energy burst out many, many folds stronger than the one he'd just created by being born! If the World of Void shook last time, now it felt as though it might get ripped apart! The regular warriors left cowered in their seats, shielding themselves or each other, as did Beerus and even Belmod. The bigger the ki grew, the more and more Beerus felt pushed back into the seat, his teeth practically ratling against the wind.

Only the Angels stoically took the whole display with their usual calm. When it finally died down, the fusion's hair changed from black to cyan, a thick blue aura covering him from head to toe.

"Since I called myself Vegetto Blue when I did this last time with Potara," The fusion crossed his arms, eyes closed in consideration. "Hows about this other me gets called... Gogeta! Yeah! Gogeta Blue!"

"YES!" Beerus shouted again, springing himself back to a standing position. "IT WORKED! MY PLAN WORKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"It is quite impressive, my lord," Whis spoke up, not sounding the least bit enthusiastic. "However, I really must reiterate that-"

"Quiet, Whis!" Beerus waved him off. "Gogeta's about to make his move!"

"Damn right I am!" He walked, no, strolled casually to the edge of the pillar, smirk aimed directly at Jiren this time. Despite that whole display, the Universe 11 fighter stoically took in the scene without moving an inch. The only difference was a pronounced lip curl on his face.

_We'll see how well your poker face lasts against this ace in the hole! _Beerus thought with glee.

"Sorry about takin' so long, but don't worry, this won't last long enough for us to run outta time!"

Jiren said nothing.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be excited to take on someone as tough as me?"

The silence went on. Gogeta's smirk momentarily fell before returning to normal. "Well, whatever. The time for talking's over anyhow!"

Blasting away from the pillar with a speed Beerus was just about able to follow, Gogeta's fist was mere inches from Jiren's. Beerus forced his eyes wide open, he didn't want to miss a moment of this. A moment later, he could've sworn he missed something. Instead of seeing Gogeta finally put that bulky, gray bastard where he belonged, Goku and Vegeta were lying and moaning in the rubble behind Jiren on opposite ends.

"W-What just happened..." Kurilin broke the silence with a stammer. Whis sighed.

"As I tried to tell you all, particularly you, my lord: Jiren cannot be defeated by a Hakaishin... Or in this case, a being with power equal to one."

"B-B-B-B-" Beerus' brain and mouth failed to work. "B-B-But... But when..."

"A momentary flash of Jiren's true strength my lord, I very much doubt anyone but I and my siblings even saw the uppercut executed."

"Fusion?" Jiren spoke up, his voice laced with absolute disgust. "Nonsense!"

* * *

**A/N: And then, episodes 125 to 131 of the Dragon Ball Super anime proceeded as normal.**


End file.
